Trust me, Bella
by Wordsiwrite
Summary: Edward has just left bella, but instead of Sam Uley finding her in the forest Jacob does. She develops a friendship with Jacob that was closer than when in New Moon- FOR EVERYONE ON TEAM JACOB- BELLAXJACOB
1. Alone Bella POV

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED, BUT I SORTA OWN JENNIFER AS STEPHENIE MEYERS CHARCTERS INSPIRED ME TO CREATE HER**

* * *

**Alone**

I stared out in to the empty woods, nothing here for me. I tried to look anywhere, any way possible to try and fine that one person I loved, Edward. I ran in circles, I ran in crazed lines, I ran in squares and other shapes I had no name for. I stared for a while. Nothing. However times I tried to find something, anything, I still saw nothing. I curled up in a ball and quite soon I became unconscious.

I heard footsteps come behind me and slowly pick me up. I stayed asleep, not caring what was happening. I slowly opened my eyes just to check it was someone I knew holding me. "Jacob?" I whispered. "Is that you?" My eyes were deceiving me. I mean he had the same features as the Jacob who walked down the beach with me a few months ago, but he seemed different. Taller, maybe Older, stronger. I stared at Jacob for a while, but all of it reminded me of HIM. Jacob just smiled down at me. "What were you doing on your own in the woods?" He asked me. "Nothing" I whispered. Jacob seemed to be comforting me, I felt comfortable around him.

When we got back I saw his little sister Jennifer appear round the side of the house. "BELLA" She screamed, running full speed over to me. She hugged my body even though it was still in Jacobs hands. "I knew this would happen" She scowled at Jacob. "He left her didn't he" She shouted. "I think so" Jacob muttered. This made me laugh. Jacob was, what 16? And he was getting told off by an 11 year old. I let out a little chuckle. Jacob placed me on a deck chair. He and Jennifer walked in to the house arguing. Well, walked in to the house with Jennifer shouting and Jacob replying. I always wished I had had a younger sister, but not like Jen, not someone who would have a go at me, someone who would look up to me, who would laugh at my jokes and take my old clothes I had grown out of. Five minutes later I saw Jennifer and Jacob walk out the house with a glass of water. "Here" Jacob said softly. He seemed to be more caring than Edward EVER was. Jennifer ran back inside and came back out with Billy. "Dad, I'm a little worried about Bella" She said. "That leech left her, and now, well, she isn't happy" Billy chuckled a little but then looked at me seriously. "I told you to stay away from them" He said quietly. "Dad" Jacob moaned. "I told her" Billy said looking up at Billy. Jacob held his hands up in protest. "Bella" Billy continued looking at me again. "It will be okay though now, he's gone, he can't harm you". "HARM ME" I shouted. "He NEVER harmed me" I carried on. "Calm Bella." Jacob said. And surprisingly, I did. "Okay?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah" I said back while scraping spare bits of hair out of my eyes. "I'm going to invite Charlie round for dinner and explain to him what happened, BUT we've got to tell him your over Edward?" Billy stated. "Okay" I replied, this sounded quite easy with Jacob there.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, please tell me what you think, it will get better I this is my first story so no hard critisicime ok?**


	2. It will be as if I never existedBELLAPOV

**I realise in the last chapter it went something like "Billy said while looking up at Billy" It is supposed to be billy looking up at Jacob._

* * *

_**

_**It will be as if I never existed**_

When Charlie came he hugged me in a tight squeeze. "Bella, OH BELLA, how could he leave you like that? No warning, NOTHING" he asked. "I have no clue dad" I said while rolling my eyes at Jacob. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" Charlie asked Jacob. "Oh, just a joke I remembered" Jacob laughed. Jen came out with a few plates of Bolognese and set them on the table. "It was SUPPOSED to be Jakes turn to do dinner, but I decided, why dishonour you with HIS cooking when you could have been honoured with MINE instead" Jennifer explained. Jacob just laughed at her. When he ate some he went "UGH HOW COULD ANYONE EAT THIS" He shouted across the table directly at Jennifer. "Talk about my food dishonouring the family, what about yours? I think everyone is pretty disgusted." Jennifer pretended to look ashamed but a smile creped up on her lips. "Well, I think it is delicious" Charlie congratulated Jen. "Thank you" She replied, still looking at Jacob.

When I got home from dinner at the Blacks I ran in to my room, remembering the phrase he told me_ it will be as if I never existed._ No, I thought, It will be better, it will be as if you existed, but I don't care. I went to look in my photo album just to see a picture of Edward, to wonder why I ever liked him. I saw that the photo had been taken out. HAHA VERY CLEVER I thought. I looked under my floorboard and found two tickets to Jacksonville, (these had been from Carlisle and Esme) A cd of Edwards songs on and lots of photos of him from my photo album. Yeah, you did a great job of keeping me thinking you never existed. I ripped all the pictures up as all I saw in his face was hate and lies. But I looked at those tickets to Jacksonville for a while, I remembered that they were for me and Edward. Maybe I would just go on my own. I stared out the window and saw Jacob standing there. "Jake, what are you doing?" I shouted. "Well, I found these bikes and they look a bit dead, just wanted to know if you would help me." He shouted back. "But I'm no good with motors" I laughed. "So? I'll help you and anyway, then you can keep one, see Jen didn't want one, which was a bit of a shame, so I decided I would lump one on you" He did a little chuckle. "THANKS!" I screamed. "I'll be down in a minute" I ran downstairs and saw Dad staring at me in amazement. "Where you off to?" He asked. "Down to Jakes" I replied. "Oh, so he's JAKE now?" He said, emphasizing on the word 'Jake'. "Dad! He's just a friend! Anyway, I'll be back soon, around 9." I asserted him. "Is that am or pm?" He replied. "DAD!" I said in amazement. I gave him a little hug and walked out the house.

When I got in to my Truck Jake knocked on the glass of the window. "Bella? Come in my car!" He said. I got out and saw a Volkswagen (Well, at least I could tell the make) "I made it myself" He said all full of himself. "OH WOW" I said. "So these bikes should be a doodle for you?" I laughed. "Yeah." He said. He climbed in to his car and stared at me. "Are you coming or what?" He asked. "OH" I said and clambered in. "Be careful, it's an antique." He said worriedly. "Sorry" I said in an innocent tone.


	3. The Truth Bella POV

**The Truth**

When we got to his house I saw to rusty old bikes leaned against the garage. "Are you sure you will be able to fix these?" I asked. "Course!" Jake replied. He was showing off now. He knelt on the ground and started working. I felt a little owkward because I was standing here with nothing to do. "Sit down Bella" He laughed. "Are you sure you can do all this on your own?" I asked. "Sorta, yeah!" He exclaimed. "Ok" I sat down with ease and watched him unscrew things off the first bike. It was rather interesting seeing how things worked. Soon I started shivering, but I hadn't noticed as I had been so used to the cold around Jacob. "Bella, are you cold over there?" He asked. "I don't know" I stated. "Well, your shivering." He told me. "Here, take my shirt" He took his off and handed it to me. I stared at him I amazement. He was there with no top on, nothing. "Aren't you cold?" I said while wrapping his shirt around me. Woah, it was toasty warm. "No, I don't get cold at the moment." He carried on working on the bike.

"Well, that's it for today" He announced. It was only 8:00 and I had been having so much fun with him, we were always laughing and chatting. But there had always been something bugging him and I had no clue what. "Errr, I have something to tell you, could you come down to the beach with me?" He asked. "Sure." I replied casually. We climbed in to his home made car and Jake turned the Engine on. He was quiet on the journey all the way there. When we got out he took my hand (his hand was boiling, like a fire roasting away, but it felt nice, a change to the cold temperature of Edwards) and walked me to the place we met on the beach. We sat down on a log and the first thing he said was "Do you like me?" I replied "Course" "You know friends are supposed to tell secrets to each other?" He asked. "Yeah…" I had no clue where this was leading. Well, you remember the stories I told you when we first met on this beach?" He asked. I just nodded. "Well, can you think of anything that would relate to, well, me." He asked again. I tried to think, I mean the only story that came to my mind was the one that told me Edward was a vampire. But all the others I had been day dreaming through. But there was one that lingered in my mind. That was when it came to me. "HOW MANY WEIRD LEGENDS LIVE IN THIS WORLD" I shouted.

"FIRST EDWARD, NOW YOU" I continued. "Are you scared of me?" Jacob asked, looking a bit worried. "No, I'm just amazed, how many Vampires and Were-Wolves can walk around this world and not be noticed, I must be a real weirdo, everyone who is my really good friend all turn out to be Supernatural!" I laughed. "So, I tell you I'm a wolf, and your worried that your friend choices are odd?" He asked in a relieved tone. I nodded, blushing a little. "Well, phew." He breathed. Then he ran to the sea and motioned for me to come with him. When I went to him, looking a little confused, he kicked water over me. I returned the gesture, and for about 10 minutes we had a little water fight, that was when I saw the time. "Jake, I've got to go, can you please drop me back at my house?" I battered my eye lashes at him. "Ok" He groaned in a jokey way. I climbed in to his car carefully and he drove me back home. When I got out I gave Jake a little peck on the cheek, I saw his cheeks go red and he smiled. I waved bye to him and unlocked the house door and walked in.

Username:2008032Page: 103/06/2009


	4. Dreams Bella POV

**Dreams**

When I went to sleep for the night the first thing I saw was Edwards face looking up at me. He spoke to me "What are you doing, Bella? He's a wolf. He isn't like you" Hypocrite, I thought. Your not like me either. "I know I'm not" He replied. But I'm closer." He whispered. "What can he do to me?" I asked. "HE CAN LOSE HIS TEMPER" He shouted. Clearly he was losing his temper with me. Well your losing your temper with me, I thought. "Look, Bella." He was calming down now. "He can lose his temper really easily, he's a young were-wolf. I can't blame him" He continued. GO AWAY I screamed in my mind. His face poofed in smoke and Jacobs face appeared instead. "Was he saying mean things about me?" He asked. Even in my mind he was funny. Yes. I replied. That was when my alarm woke me up, It was morning.

Username:2008032Page: 103/06/2009


	5. Imprinting Jacob Jen POV

**Thanks for all the comments guys! Sorry that the last chapter was unbelivably short, I just didn't know what to write. This chapter see the return of Jennifer, who has been missing for a while :( **

**

* * *

**

Imprinting

Jennifer POV

"Jake!" I shouted. "Come here!" I heard him cambering down the stairs. I looked in to his eyes innocently when he got to me I looked in to his eyes innocently. "Can Embry come round today?" I did a little puppy dog face. "Well, he's coming round, but he is taking you over to the beach" He answered. "What, like the one you and Bella went to last night when you TOLD YOUR SECRET" I shouted. I was having another go at him. "I didn't exactly tell her. More like made her guess." He stated. Then he out his hand on my forehead as I started charging towards him. Then I heard a knock at the door. I ran to get it and saw Embry in the doorway. "Jenny!" He said in awe. I always amaze him! "BYE JAKE, DAD." I shouted before closing the door on our house. Embry took me in his car and drove me to the beach. He got out of the car and lifted me out. "Come on Jenny" He chuckled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said while running towards him with a handful of sand. I threw it at him and saw his hair covered with sand. "HAHAHAHA" I laughed. "That's it" He joked. He filled up a bucket of water and threw it at me. I threw my arms down in shock and a face of unbelivement painted across my face. He then took me to the woods and put me on his shoulders. "Jenny?" He asked "Yeah" I replied. "Well, you know I told you about imprinting before?" He asked me. "Yeah" I answered. "Well, guess what!" He exclaimed. "You imprinted on me?" I asked. "Yeah!" He said. "I had kinda guessed" I said. "Oh, well, that was easy" he replied and started running through the woods with me on his shoulders.

Jacob POV

I got in my car and drove off to Bella's, When I got there I knocked on the door and Bella answered, looking stunning as usual. "Jake!" She screamed while jumping in to my arms. "I've missed you" She said. "Yeah, I think I gathered that" I said while wiping my jumper down. "Oh, and I came round to tell you I have finished the bikes!" I explained. "Really Jake?" Bella asked with anticipation in her eyes. "Yeah!" I replied. I got in my Car and Bella got in her truck as we would use it to load the bikes. When we got to my house we loaded all the bikes in the truck, I used little effort, Bella's face was going red with the weight. "How did you pick those up so easily?" She asked while panting for breath. "Were-Wolf thing" I replied. "Oh, understandable" She answered. We climbed in to the truck and Bella started up the roaring engine. We drove down to a clear bit of road with nothing down it. It was clear, plenty of space for the bikes.


	6. Motorbikes Bella POV

**Motorbikes**

"Should we be doing this?" I asked Jake. This monster of a thing in front of me was pretty scary. "Don't worry Bella" Jacob groaned.

He showed me some things like how to start the bike, how to change the gears and how to stop it. When I climbed on I heard Edwards voice clearly in my mind.

_Don't do this_ he said

_WHY NOT? _ I thought.

_You could die, Bella, don't leave me_ He whispered

_You were the one who left me, remember? _I pointed out

_For your own good _He argued

_And this is for my own good, being healthy, having fun…with the person I love… _I muttered.

_YOU WHAT? _He shouted

_LOOK, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. _So he did.

I climbed on to the bike and took a quick glance at Jacob. I sat on the bike and started the engine, and I went roaring off, never looking behind me. I saw Jacob on his bike racing ahead of me. I changed my gear to a faster one and tried to get equal with him. When I was level I saw Jake laughing. Then I saw a corner and quickly swerved round it. I saw the end of the road and stopped.

_Told you I'd be fine _I mused

……………… Nothing

Jake stopped soon after me and walked over to me. "Wow Bella! You're a little speed demon!" He joked. "Look, I have another idea of what we could do today" He said. "I Go cliff diving a lot, would you want to go now?" He said? "I don't have any spare…" I tried to speak. "Don't worry I bought you some spare clothes, come on!" He interrupted. He took my hand and dragged me towards the truck. We loaded the bikes in to the truck and got in.

Username:2008032Page: 105/06/2009


	7. Cliff Diving Bella POV

**Sorry all my chapters are so short, it is just if they were any longer they would be drivel so**

**

* * *

**

Cliff Diving

He took me to the highest point of the cliff. "Don't worry, it isn't that bad" He reassured me. I looked over the edge and looked back in to Jakes eyes, they were full or trust and reassurance. "Ok" I agreed. We both leant forwards ready to jump. We then launched ourselves off, both plummeting down to the water. I raised my hands up in excitement, I Span down to the water and when I got to the water my body sliced through. I then felt warm hands drag me out. I looked at him and started laughing. We were both soaked! "Jake!" I laughed. "Your soaked!" "Oh, you can talk Bella." He replied, staring down at me. I don't know what it was about this moment, but it just felt so right. He started stroking my cheek. I looked at him, a little embarrassed. Everything was perfect. He leaned in and I did to. When our lips met millions of fireworks appeared. His lips were soft and warm, different to Edwards, which were cold and hard. I grabbed on to his hair and started pulling him closer, I needed him. We were both in need of each other, this is what I wanted, not Edward. I never wanted Edward. He was just the pretty one, not actually the caring one.

_What are you doing? _Edward asked me

_Following my instincts_ I replied

_This isn't what you want _He pointed out

_And you know because? _I asked _Look, just go away, I don't need you, I never did, you were just a novelty._ I stated. _You were never right for me, I was never right for you, the person who WAS right for me was always here, standing in front of me and I never knew it. So just move on, go with Tanya or whoever, but just leave me alone._

His voice disappeared leaving me with Jacob. Suddenly I heard some footsteps, but we both ignored them. "What are you doing?" A familiar pesky voice asked me. "Jennifer" Jacob said while breaking away from me. "I'm just….er…..er….." He started muttering. "I can see what your doing" Jennifer said. "No need to explain" She continued. I started blushing. "Look, I'm going home now, Jake, remember Dad wants you back soon, not tomorrow" she explained. We both watched her walk towards the house until she was out of sight. I stayed quite for a while until I felt a load of water splash me. "JAKE" I squealed. "I'M ALREADY WET!" "Then come on" He said. He pulled me back to the truck and we drove off to the Blacks house.

When we got in the house we suddenly heard a "Embry, I WON" and a laugh. "What are you lot playing?" Jacob shouted down the hallway. "Snakes and Ladders" Embry called back. "Jennifer, I won that one…tell you what, lets have a rematch." Embry announced. "Aww, Embry, that is a way of admitting that you lost." Jennifer explained. "Oh really?" Embry asked. "Your just worried I'll beat you again." Embry laughed. "No!" Jennifer exclaimed. I walked in to the kitchen and saw Sue Clearwater cooking. "Oh, Sue?" Jacob asked, sounding pretty surprised. "Why are you here?" He asked again. "Well, can't I visit you lot sometimes?" She asked. "Seth and Leah are round in your garden, you can go see them if you want." Sue said. "Oh, I can't at the moment, Me and Bella have some homework to do so, see ya" Jake replied while pulling me upstairs. "Ok, see you Jacob." She said while cooking. When we got upstairs Jacob got out a big box. "What's in that?" I asked. "Well, the pack have been so busy lately, I have been behind on my homework…" He explained. "JAKE" I interrupted. "I am going to help" I explained. "Bella…" Jacob groaned. "Come on Jake, I am helping, whether you like it or not" I stated. "Thanks Bella" He said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and we set of to work.


	8. My Happy Ending Bella POV

**My Happy Ending**

"Don't forget Jake, your picking Naomi, Amy and Imo up from school today" I told him. "Oh, I'll never forget our kids Bella" He laughed. "Look, I've got to go, so bye." He gave me a quick kiss and ran out the door. I sat on the sofa, staring at the tv. When I suddenly heard a voice, the clear velvet voice in my head.

_Bella_

_Edward_

_I miss you _He said

_I don't miss you _I replied. _I am fine, I have three beautiful children and a lovely husband, you don't fit in to the picture. _Then I suddenly had an image of a wedding organised by Alice, a honeymoon on a tropical island, a little girl with bronze curly hair, and the Volturi. I shuddered.

_We could have had all of that_ He explained

_But I don't want it _I said _Can you leave me now, forever, please. _I said

I heard no more.

Two hours later…

"We're home Bells!" I heard Jake shout. My three beautiful daughters ran in to my arms. "Had fun at school today?" I asked them. "Yeah!" They shouted happily. "When Daddy picked us up from school he smiled at us" Imogen giggled. "Oh wow!, isn't your daddy amazing?" I asked Imogen "Yeah!" Amy but in. "Come on, I think Daddy has something for us to do" I said, while looking at Jacob. "Ok, you four, wait outside the house." Jacob said. He kissed my fore head and ran outside. "GO AWAY" Naomi Screamed. "THERE IS SOMEONE IN MY BRAIN" She shouted again. Edward. "Tell him Mommy doesn't need you, BUT IMAGINE SAYING IT" I shouted. "But in your mind" I continued. "He's gone" Naomi panted. Suddenly we heard a howl. "Daddy!" My three children squealed. They all ran towards him and saw that he had phased. "Girls, get on his back, he's going to give you a little ride" I said. "Really?" Imogen asked with a sweet voice. "Yes" I replied. Then suddenly Jacob started running, then he started leaping in big long strides with my daughters gripping on to his fur. I waved goodbye to them then walked inside.

* * *

FINALLY FINISHED. I am so happy XD i need some more ideas for other stories though so please tell me some guys

* * *


End file.
